


Revenge

by merryghoul



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Wolf supposedly was killed by the Huntsman, he reappears in Red Riding Hood's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Years after the Wolf was thought to have been killed by the Huntsman, Red Riding Hood, now of age, regularly treks across the woods at night to visit her grandmother.  She usually brings her some bread and a bottle of wine.  When she gets to Grandmother's the two of them eat, drink and catch up with each other.

One night she is stopped in her tracks by the same Wolf who misled and ate her.  Red knows this because the Wolf has a large scar across his belly.  The Wolf licks his lips.  He smiles.  "I'm out for revenge, little girl," he hoarsely says.

The Wolf pins Red Riding Hood's arms to a tree. Red drops her basket; the bread and wine fall out of it.  He slowly licks her face and neck. Red moans.  His nuzzle goes past Red's breasts and past her skirt. The nuzzle lands in Red's cunt. He licks her cunt; up and down her lips, in and out of her gash, up and down and around her clit. Red's moaning grows louder and louder until she screams out in pleasure.  The Wolf stops when Red's legs give out on her. The Wolf pulls his nuzzle out from her cunt and runs away, laughing.  Red leans against the tree, breathless.  Grandmother can wait a few more minutes until her arrival.


End file.
